Fall For Your Type
by HannahLileyFan21
Summary: The new addition to my legacy! R&R for me... Liley involed later on in the chapters...
1. Fall For Your Type

**Well… Hello again… This is none other than _Destiny Rayshar_ here to deliver this particular story… I'm not sure if I'll began this as a full length chapter to chapter story… so here it is…**

**PS: I Love this song title that I named the story after… and I made Lilly the more masculine role… RATED M for future sexual envisions… without further adue…**

**FALL FOR YOUR TYPE**

One day, I was walking down the hallway of Seaview High… My name is Lilly Triscott by the way. So I'm walking down the hallway with my best friend Oliver Oken and he's rambling on about his life and I see someone… someone that I never seen before, and yes she is beautiful…More beautiful than any other girl that I have ever been with. Yes I love girls… and I'm not ashamed to say it… everyone in my entire class knows and they don't bother….

My classes went by great until my third period until I saw the astonishing girl who took my breath away… standing in front of the class… I was in deep thought about the beautiful brunet until I heard my teacher Mr. Richardson spoke:

" Settle down class settle down! Now that I have your full attention, I would like to introduce to you the new student we have joining us today…. Her name is Miley Stewart….. Welcome her… and you can take your seat next to Lilly Triscott right over there" He intentionally pointed to the seat next to me…

I couldn't help but notice and examine everything about her… her hair and the way she wore it… she had it down and curly…. she had pretty blue-green eyes. And she had the most wonderful southern accent I ever heard. She wore a white v-neck shirt, and a pair of black pair of skinny jeans…. While I was examining this wonderful specimen, the bell rung… "Ooh, lunch time" I thought.

I sat next to my best friend, Oliver Oken of course… then there she was… as cute as can be…. I never saw anything as beautiful as her….

"Oliver" I said

"Yes Lilly" he replied

" Do you have any scoop on the new girl…? Miley over there"? I asked politely

"Nope… Nothing…. But I heard that she is from Tennessee"! he said

"Why do I always fall for your type"? is what I mumbled under my breath….

As the rest of the day continued, I noticed that someone was parked unnoticeably parked fairly close to my car and it now has a scratch in it… I do have one of the best cars…..but I don't brag… I am a PROUD owner of a 1969 Chevy Camero….. Yellow custom paint, black leather intertior… the rims are nice….. and it runs like a race hourse at the kentucky derby….. it was then I had seen her again…..but it was her car that had scratched my baby….

"Aw man"! I sighed..

"Im sorry for parking too close to your car, I was running late and I didn't notice how close I was"….. she assured me…..

"Sure, its no problem…I can fix it with ease I told her"…. I said as I noticed the way how good she looked in those jeans… my mind started to wounder of all the things I could do to that body of hers if she was mines…. I didn't notice that I was deep in thought until she said

"Well I guess I'll see you around then"…..

"Well I guess so"….. I said…..

So it was then I came up to the best conclusion of my life

"**WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL FOR YOUR TYPE**" I yelled as she drove off … hoping that she didn't notice me and my actions…..

**THE END!**

**A/N: I guessed through the stor, that im going to do it chaper by chapter….. I think I might have something going on in my little head… ( can I can I, save you from you, cause you notice something missin, and that champaign you been sippin not suppose to make you different all the time.) This is my song….. Drake fall for your type…. Take a listen some day… Well Destiny Rayshar is sigining off for today…. Review….. and STAY TUNED FOR MORE…! PEACE!**


	2. Wishing On A Star

_**Hello And MERRY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone had a good time over the holidays like I did…. I partied and partied some more…. My New Years was a blast…. Hope yours was Too…. Lets get down to business…Welcome to another segment for the story Fall For Your Type Hmmm the next chapter that is… The next chapter takes place right where I left off with Lilly driving home in her car. This chapter is named after a song by Beyonce'. The song is called Wishing On A Star. Happy Reading!**_

_**PS: I don't own anything but the plot and the actions that they face…. RATED M for future sexual envisions without further a-due**_

_**Wishing On A Star**_

So, after the none since that had happened in the school parking lot, I found myself listening to one of my favorite songs on the radio so I'm a teen I turned up the radio to full blast reciting every lyric to Yellow Card's Ocean Avenue. _"There's a place on ocean avenue, where I use to sit and talk with you, we were both 16 and it felt so right, sleeping all day staying up all night"... A_s I was jamming to the beat of the drums I had just pulled into the driveway of my house its really nothing fancy, we live on the last house of the street 5 bed 4.5 bathroom, 2 family areas, and a sweet basement, pool, and everything in between

Mom I yell and I didn't get an answer I'm use too it she might be at her "Precious" job as she say, like I'm not important, so I walk up to my room and plop on my bed. I really don't feel like being bothered by anyone so I fall asleep almost instantly... 2 hours later, I found myself waking up by the rumbling in my belly... So me being the person that I am, I rushed to the kitchen and find my sleeping mother on the couch with the TV. On... So before I could go and get something quick to eat, I went to go and turn off the TV. And put a blanket over her... I walked back into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to get something to eat and a drink, then ran back up to my room... I woke up the next morning fairly early... So I walked to my bathroom that is connected to my room, and looked at myself in the mirror... Turned on the hot water to the sink and washed my face... After that, I went over to the shower and turn on the shower and wait till the water gets to the temperature that I like... Once it does, I strip out of my pj's and throw them into my hamper and step inside the shower and enjoy the water's spray against my chest... After like thirty minutes inside, I stepped out and dried off completely, and put my robe on, and step into my closet to find something to wear today... I searched through the selection of shirts that I have until I was satisfied with a white v-neck t-shirt, and look through my jeans until I find the perfect pair... I also looked through my shoes and found some all black hi-top Chuck Taylor... After I got dressed and finished up with my hair, I ran down the stairs to find my mother cooking breakfast... My plate was already set on the island when I walked over... so I tried to hurry up and avoid any further conversation with my mother until she looked at me and said

" Sit and chew your food like a normal child"

I just sat there looking at her with a confused look on my face... I just sat there and ate my food until I was done and hurried out the door so I wouldn't be late for school. As I was driving on the way to school, I couldn't help but think about Miley... I was so anxious about seeing her today in third period I forgot that the light had turned green... So once I entered the school, I seen Oliver by my locker, this was an everyday thing for me and him to meet up, we had almost every class together, except for my third period class...

"What's sup Oliver" I managed to spat out at him

"Nothing much lily, how are you" he asked...

"I'm cool... did-" as I was about to ask him a very important question, the first bell rang for class, and we managed to get there in time... Second period flew by and third period was already here... Miley was sitting in her seat that was assigned next to mines...

"Today I am assigning partners for this assignment... So with that being said, Miley Stewart, and Lillian Triscott, you are partners," Mr. Richardson said... Everything else was a blur because Miley had scooted her desk next to mines... I noticed every action that she had done ... it might seem a little freaky, but I knew what perfume that she was wearing today... She was wearing Victoria's secret's Love Spell... One of my favorites... She was also wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, with a pair of cut up stone washed short shorts, she was showing off her legs, and I couldn't help but notice them... this girl had legs for days...

"Hey lilly" she managed to say!

"Hey Miley, so what did you have in mind with our project"? I had asked... not just noticing that mar Richardson didn't give us our assignments...

"Well, he didn't give us our assignment today silly"... She smiled at me... and right as she said that, Mr. Richardson spoke up...

" Okay class, I want you all to turn to 130 to the tips on how to write a persuasive speech," He said... Oh boy did I hate Public Speaking...

"Here are some general topics that you can choose from... You could skim through them, and choose what fits your personal beliefs..." he said

Later on that day, I couldn't help but think about Miley... the way she walk, the way she talked... it was then decided that I was going to get to know her better... I really didn't know if she knew about me, that's if Amber and Ashley didn't say anything to her... then I thought what if she will be frightened about the news about me... well, that's no new news that anyone knows about me... I could help the beautiful thoughts that this girl made me thinks... I officially found a girl, that I have a CRUSH on... its kind of funny, but my heart races whenever she is around me, and my stomach has butterflies, and whenever she is around, I can't help but wait until she's mine... I then saw a shooting star flash by through my window… I closed my eyes and made my private wish on it, hoping that it may come true... maybe time will tell….

_**Well I think I'm going to end it here… the next chapter will be here soon… I'm sorry it kinda took to long…. I really wanted to update it before the New Year…. But things happen... I think this chapter is going to be more complicated than the first two... But i have my inspiration... It will definatly take some time to do this one... THANKS FOR READING! Untill then I'm Destiny Rayshar... Duces!**_


End file.
